The way I loved you
by Hinoto Hyuga of the Akatsuki
Summary: What if Manga Chapter 482 had turned out differnet? What if Sasuke said he loved Sakura? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke-kun!" I yelled. He turned around and looked me in the eyes. "Sakura?" he asked. "What are you doing here?" I took a deep breath. "Sasuke-kun! I will follow you, I will leave Konoha!" I said.

"Why would you want to join me? What are you trying to pull?" he asked again. He saw through me! What does he know? "I have no ulterior motive. Ever since you left Konoha I've regretted not going with you!" I replied. "I'll do what ever you want. I don't want to have anymore regrets..."

He took a couple steps towards me. "Do you know what I want?" he asked, moving closer to me. "I don't care! I'll follow any order you give me-" His hands where on both of my shoulders now.

"I want you... Sakura" he said. My eyes widened as his lips smashed onto mine. Tears flowed freely down my face. His lips parted mine and I quickly hugged him. "Sakura, do you remember that night I left the village?" he asked "Yes" I said. "When you said you loved me, I realized I loved you to. And the reason I didn't let you come with me, is because I knew it would have been dangerous and I planned on coming back to Konoha as soon as I killed Danzo." he said.

I pulled back from him. "You killed Danzo?" I asked. "I was for revenge on my brother" he replied. "Wait, you killed your brother didn't you?" I asked. "Yes, but that was before I learned the truth ."

"Sakura!" I turned around to see Kakashi-sensei. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Sai told me you would be here. "Sasuke, let her go!" he said. Sasuke pulled me to his side. "No, she's mine" he said. "Sasuke, let her go!" Kakashi repeated. "Kakashi, I want to come back to Konoha" Sasuke said.

"You what?" Kakashi said, not believing him. "I planned on going back to Konoha after I killed Danzo. It was my lucky day that you two showed up." Sasuke replied. "Why do you plan on coming back to Konoha?" Kakashi asked. "I only wanted to kill my brother. I was originally going to come back as soon as I killed him. But, Madara told me the truth. So I wanted vengeance on Danzo, and that was exactly what I did. And, I also want to come back for Sakura." Sasuke explained.

"No, your planning something, I know it." Kakashi said. Sasuke's arm left me and he got down on his knees with his arms up. "Then take me as you prisoner." he said. Kakashi grabbed him and pulled him up. "Don't try anything" he commanded.

"Sakura, that girl behind you,heal her to a point to wear she can talk for me" Kakashi said. I nodded and quickly healed her. Kakashi picked her up and put her on his back. I walked by Sasuke, keeping a eye on him, to make sure he wasn't lying and try to do something.

_I want you... Sakura. _My lips still tingled from when he kissed me. He loved me, he really loved me. _That could be a lie_. I thought. He could be trying to get into Konoha, to destroy it possibly. What was I thinking? This wasn't true. I knew he was telling the truth, I knew it.

"Sasuke-kun, who is that girl?" I asked pointing to the red head. "Karin, she was part of the team I created, Taka. Danzo captured her and in order to kill Danzo, I had to kill her, though it failed." he said.

The rest of the walk was silent 'til we ran into Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

As we were walking towards the forest my hand in Sasuke's, we ran into Naruto. "Sasuke..." he said. Naruto turned to Kakashi sensei. "Is he?" he asked.

"I am, dobe" Sasuke said. Naruto smiled. "Really?" "Yes, but as a prisoner." Kakashi sensei answered. "He is still the most wanted ninja." "But,why are heading that way, Konoha is that way" Naruto said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"We have something to pick up something." Kakashi sensei said. "Oh, you mean..." I said,remembering Kiba,Lee, and Sai, snoozing on the forest floor, right were I left them. Kakashi sensei nodded his head, and we set off again.

What exactly do we have to 'pick up'?" Sasuke asked. "Well, um I originally came to kill you, so you don't cause anymore harm to this world, and Kiba, Lee, and Sai were my team. I used a heavy sleeping powder on them and came after you" I explained.

"You were going to kill me? I don't think you would have a chance." he teased. "We'll see. I'm sure I kick your ass." I teased back. He snorted. "Sure" he said, and then smiled. I smiled back.

We walked up to to Sai, Lee, and Kiba and Kakashi sensei bent down and tried to wake them up. Kiba was the first to get up. He sat up and glared at Sasuke. "What the hell is he doing here?" "he is our prisoner." Kakashi sensei answered. "Good, I hope there will be a nice execution waiting for you when we get back." Kiba said with a sadist smile. "Kiba! There will be no killing Sasuke." Kakashi sensei scolded.

"But why not! The whole Ninja world wants him dead. Why not give them what they want?" Kiba said. "He is still a civilian of Konoha. We will treat him as such." Kakashi sensei said. He then woke up the others. "Alright! Sasuke is going to be part of the village again! We should spar sometime!" Lee said.

"Agreed, but I wouldn't go easy on you like last time." Sasuke said with a smirk. I smiled, because Sasuke would be part of the village again, he loved me, and everyone was getting along.


End file.
